Los juegos del Hambre
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: - Hanabi.-dije con una voz tan baja que apenas se escucho, le volví a ver el rostro no podía permitir eso ella era mi hermana menor.-yo me ofrezco como voluntaria a tributo.  Versión Naruhina de los juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola aquí con un nuevo fic Naruhina, me encanta la pareja. Bueno este fic la historia es basada en la del el libro los juegos del hambre con los personajes de Naruto, espero que les gusten.**_

_**Pareja: Naruhina :)**_

**_Advertencias_**_**: Ninguna por el momento :)  
>Disclaimar: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto :D y la trama de la historia está basada en la original de el primer libro de la trilogía de los juegos del Hambre de Suzanne colins.<strong>_

_**espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los juegos del hambre<strong>_

Mi corazón latía rápido, no podía negar que estaba demasiada nerviosa mientras adentraba al bosque, después de todo hoy era el día de la cosecha en donde en cada uno de los distritos se escoge a un hombre y a una chica para participen en estos sangrientos juego. Dentro de poco todos los jóvenes entre los 12 y 18 años tendríamos que reunirnos en la plaza de nuestro distrito. Mis extremidades temblaban un poco pero al lograr ver el rostro distraído de mi amigo Kiba logre calmarme. Me le acerque y me miró poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pensé que no ibas a llegar.-me dijo alegre.

-Kiba-kun sabes que nunca faltó.- dije sentándome a la par.

En realidad estaba más tranquila con Kiba que estando con mamá y con Hanabi en la casa y además no tenía otros tantos de amigo para estar con ellos debido a que ere muy callada en el colegio.

-Ves allá.-dijo indicándome con la mano.- ahí está lo que cazaremos hoy.

Volví a ver a donde el apuntaba era un venado, una carne bastante difícil de encontrar en nuestros tiempos. Asentí con la cabeza mientras que ambos nos acercábamos a la presa. Saque el arco que traía, puse una flecha y con precisión tire logrando dar al venado.

-Vaya tan increíble como siempre.-dijo mientras se acercaba a la presa.

-Gracias, al parecer tengo bastante práctica.

Y como no iba de tenerla se cazar desde que estaba muy pequeña, cuando mi padre me enseño. Siempre íbamos a cazar cuando él no tenía que trabajar en las minas. Así traíamos carne para el hogar y podíamos darnos el lujo de comer carne varios días. Pero luego de una explosión en las minas el murió y tuve que encargarme de seguir esta costumbre al principio fue difícil, no era la mejor de las cazadoras y con difíciles esfuerzos lograba traer pequeñas presas a la casa y no siempre. Además no podía gastar mucho tiempo en eso ya que mamá entró en una depresión por la muerte de mi padre por lo que tuve que encargarme de Hanabi ella era muy pequeña para poder cuidarse sola. No podía culpar del todo a mi madre por lo que hizo, no fue su culpa pero tal vez todo hubiese sido más fácil si ella también hubiera ayudado.

-¿Nerviosa?-dijo Kiba sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mmm, si tal vez solo un poco.

-Como mentir yo también con tantas teselas es casi imposible que no salga mi nombre.

-Posiblemente no salgas.-dije tratando de animarlo un poco, pero era inútil yo estaba igual de nerviosa por tener tantas teselas pero pocas comparadas con las de Kiba. Las teselas simplemente era una forma del capitolio para lograr aprovecharse de la pobreza de los distritos de que los jóvenes estarían dispuestos de que aparecieran más veces sus nombres en los dispensadores ampliando así la posibilidad de ser el tributo del distrito solo para obtener más dinero.

-No crees que aquí no eres feliz, mira aún podremos huir.

-Nos encontrarían.-dije dándole una sonrisa.- además no puedo dejar sola a mamá y a Hanabi no sería justo.

-Si yo tampoco puedo dejar a mi familia.-dijo mirando el reloj.- creo que debemos empezar a vender lo que obtuvimos desde ya, a esta hora tenemos más clientela.

Me levante junto a él y seguimos el camino del directo al pueblo, cruzamos por debajo de la malla que separaba al bosque del distrito, debido a que la zona del bosque era prohibida, seguimos caminando con ciertas carnes y una recolecta de fresas que habíamos conseguidos.

Llegamos a una de las pocas casas bellas del distrito y como no iba a serlo era la casa del Alcalde. Tocamos la puerta y una morena de conguitos abrió con una ropa muy fina. Su nombre es Tenten y está en mi mismo colegio. A veces hacíamos trabajos juntas en el colegio y en parte podía decir que la conocía bastante.

-Dime Tenten.-dijo Kiba curioso con una ceja alta.- ¿Por qué estás vestida así en el día de la cosecha?

-Ahh es que me estoy preparando, dice mi papá que es cuando trabaje en el capitolio.

Volví a ver a la chica, era agradable y en parte ella podía darse el lujo de no estar tan nerviosa un día como este. Viniendo de una familia adinera y no tener la necesidad de pedir ni una sola tesela sus probabilidades era mínimo.

-Ya veo.-dijo Kiba un poco molesto.

-¿Quieres fresas Tenten?- cambie de tema al notar un poco el enfado de Kiba.

-Claro Hinata-chan.- dijo cogiendo unas fresas y pagándome, me sonrió hablamos unas pocas cosas nunca fui una de las mejores personas para hacer largas conversaciones. Nos fuimos ya era tiempo de que nos empezáramos a preparar para el día de la cosecha, ya que la presentación era bastante ya que no hay que olvida las cámaras que sintonizaban todo para pasarlo por la televisión.

-Kiba-kun, sabes que no es la culpa de Tenten.

-Si no estoy enojada con ella si no con lo injusta que es la vida.

-Pero que más se puede hacer.

-Ya te dije que huyéramos pero no quisiste, ahora nada más será esperar y ver que pasa.-dijo viéndome.- te veo en la cosecha se que te tienes que alistar.

Asentí con el rostro mientras que me dirigía a mi hogar. No tarde mucho entre y ahí estaba mi madre con Hanabi alistándose. La volví a ver y sonreía como de costumbre por detrás estaba mal acomodada su ropa. Le arregle la parte de atrás y me empecé a alistar. Ya con mi pelo recogido y bien acomodada mi ropa nos despedimos de mamá y salimos juntas a la plaza. Vi como los pasos de ella eran lentos y extrañamente tenía un rostro muy inexpresivo, debía ser por miedo.

-Hina-chan.-me dijo con una voz muy baja, como antes hablaba yo por ser tan tímida. Pero Hanabi no era así.

-Hanabi.-dije sonriente viéndola en el rostro.- no tienes que estar nerviosa, tu nombre solo está una vez mientras que otros nuestros nombres salen muchas veces es imposible que salgas tú.-Le dije segura y tratando de calmarla la ventaja era que yo no había dejado que ella pidiera ninguna Tesela.

-¿Y qué pasa si sales tú?- me miró melancólica.

- Si eso pasará Kiba-kun y yo tenemos un acuerdo si uno de los dos sale el otro se debe de encargar de la familia del otro. Además serías tú la encargada de vigilar que mamá no se deprima, de acuerdo.

-Si.- asintió aún con el dejo melancólico.

-Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.-dije caminando hasta llegar a la plaza le di un beso en la mejilla mientas que nos teníamos que separar debido a la edad. Me coloqué donde me indicaron volví a ver atrás para ver donde estaba ella, luego volví a ver el lado de los hombres donde veía el rostro de Kiba.

En eso salió Shizune al escenario y la trasmisión televisiva empezó. Dio el típico discurso antes de que empezaran los juegos en donde se le veía en parte el disgusto que trataba de ocultar que le tocara el peor de todos los distritos. Luego de eso y de que saliera al escenario Tsunade-sama la única de los tributos del distrito 12 que había logrado ganar anteriormente los juegos. Claro está un poco borracha tambaleándose y riéndose por todo. Había oído que ella no tenía familia claro está tenía una protegida que la quería tanto como a su propia hija pero según las reglas eso no le daba a Sakura-chan derecho en vivir en la villa de los triunfadores, debido a que solo se acepta al ganador y su familia.

Luego de que Tsunade-sama se tratará de agarrar de Shizune para no caer al suelo, empezó con la escogencia de los tributos. Empezando primero por las mujeres. Cerré mis ojos esperando que no saliera yo. Shizune metió la mano para sacar un papel lo abrió lentamente volvió a ver a la cámara y pronunció el nombre que había en él.

-Y la tributo del distrito doce es Hanabi Hyuga.

Mi rostro se puso en blanco nunca esperé que pasará esto. Vi para atrás en donde Hanabi era acompañada por dos oficiales para subir al escenario. Vi su rostro sus ojos y la ropa mal acomodada en la parte de atrás. No podía dejar que le hicieran eso era mi hermana.

-Hanabi.-dije en una voz baja pero al volver a ver su cara volví a decir su nombre más alto.- Hanabi.

Unos de los oficiales no me dejo acercarme mucho, pero no podía dejar que eso pasará. Todo el público estaba callado con un rostro melancólico, siempre era así cuando salía un niño entre los trece años porque no tenían oportunidad. No sé muy bien cómo pero logre pasar corriendo a los oficiales.-Hanabi.-dije más fuerte grietando algo desesperada.-yo yo me ofrezco como voluntaria para ser tributo.

Las cámaras me filmaron y parecía que eso les parecía muy interesante, ya que en el distrito doce nunca nadie se ofrecía de voluntario. M recuerdo que siempre le preguntaba a mamá algo tímida y extrañada cuando era muy pequeñas el por qué en otros distritos la gente se ofrecía y parecían orgullosos de participar, pues al parecer en otros distritos es un gran honor; pero aquí en el distrito doce o mejor conocido como Konoha era lo contrario nadie quería participar.

Los oficiales dejaron a Hanabi que me veía sorprendida, mi cara se puso en shock mientras que subía al escenario, tenía bastante miedo y temblaba un poco. Mi rostro se veía en las pantallas me subieron en la gradería mientras que todos me veían. Vi el rostro de Kiba-kun que me veía sorprendido y con un dejo melancólico, por lo menos no quería que saliera él ocupaba que el cuidara de Hanabi y en eso Shizune sacó el papel de los hombres.

-Y el tributo del distrito doce es… Naruto Uzumaki.

Mis ojos se abrieron pero porque él pensé. Vi su rostro al principio un poco sorprendido y con sus ojos celestes bien abiertos, pero luego puso una expresión más tranquila y con determinación mientras juntos con los oficiales iba al escenario.

Le debía tanto a Naruto-kun, el hijo del panadero, aunque no le hablara lo había visto un par de veces en el colegio. Pero aún así el me había salvado la vida cuando mis técnicas de caza no eran lo suficientemente buenas como para lograr traer comida a mi casa, yo era pequeña y el día no paraba de caer lluvia. Estaba cansada no encontraba comida en ningún lugar, no tenía fuerzas pero seguía caminado sin rumbo. Pase al frente de la panadería en donde un olor espectacular salía.

-Maldición como que no quisiste botar la basura.-dijo una voz conocida, Kushina Uzumaki una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos que solía ser muy agradable menos la hacían enojar.- ve y has tu deber.

En eso me tiré sentándome en el suelo, estaba demasiado cansada. Vi como el niño rubio salía a botar la basura, me volvió a ver extrañado de que me encontrara ahí sentada mojándome. Se volvió a meter en la panadería y en poco tiempo se volvió a oír gritos.

-¿Como que se te quemo el pan?.-volvió a sonar la voz de Kushina.

-Lo lamento mama-tebayo.-dijo el pequeño rubio.

-Bueno no importa de acuerdo.-dijo sonriente.- ve y vótalos a la basura mientras que le digo a tu padre que ponga más en el horno.

Vi como el niño salía de nuevo, de mis ojos ya salía lágrimas de la desesperación por la comida. El se acercó un poco a mí viendo para atrás para que su familia no se diera cuanta. Cogió los panes algo dorados más de lo normal para la venta pero aún en buen estado para comer y los puso cerca de mí, me dio una hermosa sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar a la panadería. Desde ahí que le tengo mucho aprecio, pero nunca me atreví a agradecerle por lo que hizo lo más una sonrisa tímida al verlo.

Lo volví a ver su cara estaba decidida pero aún con un dejo de melancolía, lo había tomado bastante bien. Sé que él es muy optimista y amable con todos cosas que yo no soy tanto, tal vez el tenga la idea de ganar los juegos.

Shizune volvió a hablar.- y estos dos son los tributos de Konoha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, bueno se me ocurrió hacer esta adaptación con los personajes de Naruto, por que me encanta el Naruhina, amo el libro y porque la película viene cerca y la espero con muchas ganas :) y si tengo que admitir que el Naruhina en está historia es como el Peeta katniss<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí está la continuación! gracias por todos los comentarios :)**_

**_También a la persona que me hizo ver que podía ser no una buena idea también le agradezco, tome en cuenta tu comentario y admito tienes mucha razón pero voy a terminar la historia xq al igual hubo gente que le guste. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal enserio perdón! :3_**

**_Espero que les guste! y les recomiendo ir a ver la película está muy buena._**

**_Pareja: Naruhina_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y la historia es una adaptación del libro de los juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins. También tiene cambios de la historia original para adpatarse un poc más a los personajes._**

**_espero que lo disfruten :D_**

* * *

><p>Ocultaba mis sentimientos de sorpresa, no podía llorar iban a creer que era muy débil. Veo desde lo lejos el rostro preocupado de Hanabi y Kiba que la agarra para evitar que vaya corriendo al escenario. Veo el rostro de Kiba-kun tratando de no llorar de verse fuerte. Desde lo lejos logro ver qué me dice suerte Hana. Esas palabras me consuelan mientras los oficiales nos llevan al edificio.<p>

Recuerdo aún cuando conocí a Kiba-kun, fue hace mucho aún no era muy hábil cazando y no sabía hacer mis propias trampas. Me sorprendí al entrar al bosque al ver armas también elaboradas que me quede unos momentos tratando de averiguar cómo se hicieron, vi como un niño de pelos castaños salía a reclamarme que no le robara sus presas. Al principio me asuste pero logre explicarle que no eran las presas que había capturado lo que me interesaban si no como hacer armas. Cuando el chico me pregunto cómo me llamaba, lo dije con una voz muy bajita por lo que entendió Hana. Desde ahí conozco y sé que Kiba-kun es fuerte y que varias de las chicas del colegio mueren por estar con él, siento algo de celos pero no porque sienta algo por él más que una gran amistad si no porque perdería a mi amigo, al que me acompaña cuando cazo.

Por fin llegamos a unos edificios a los que nos trajeron los oficiales, me llevan a una enorme habitación donde había cómodos sillones y cierran la puerta mientras que salen. Toco el material del sillón, se siente tan bien y empiezo a juntar mis dos dedos índices por lo nerviosa que estoy. Veo que la puerta se abre y entran mamá y Hanabi. Nos abrazamos con mucha fuerza y hablamos. Hanabi me hace prometer que volveré con vida, se lo prometo aunque yo misma sé que es casi imposible ya que debe haber jóvenes más fuertes y hábiles que yo en los juegos.

-Kiba-kun, las ayudará en todo.-digo para que me entiendan ambas.- el les puede llevar carne o cualquier cosa que ocupen del bosque pero ayúdenlo ustedes también.

Ambas asienten y Hanabi me recuerda que nunca deje de luchar, tiene razón aunque pueda ser que la mayoría de ahí sean más fuertes que yo por lo menos tango que intentar. Hago prometer a mamá que cuidara de Hanabi, que si algo me llega a pasar no reaccionará igual que con la muerte de papá. Ella me lo promete el tiempo de la visita acaba y se tienen que ir nos abrazamos duro de nuevo hasta que los oficiales las obligan a irse.

Por la puerta pasa otra persona conocida el panadero, el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze. Se sienta en l sofá y se queda callado unos instantes. Me quedo sorprendida de que el haya querido ir a visitar, tal vez solo aprovecho de que tenía que ver a Naruto-kun. Me da algo envuelto en unas servilletas. Lo abro y me asombro al ver galletas.

-Me ocuparé de vigilar que Hanabi esté bien y no le pase nada.-dijo él sacándome una gran preocupación de encima.

Los oficiales hace que salga el momento de la visita ha terminado, me alegro que él se preocupe por Hanabi. Yo soy de callada por lo que no hablaba tanto con las personas del distrito doce, pero Hanabi parecía otra cosa. Prácticamente la amaban.

Luego de nuevo la puerta se abrió, vi a Tenten que entraba rápidamente. No se veía que estuviese llorando ni nada, si no muy decida.

-Escucha Hinata tienes que ganar esto de acuerdo.-dijo acercando algo con sus manos.- mira en los juegos cada participante tiene que tener un símbolo quiero que este sea el tuyo.

Veo bien y lo reconozco es el mismo que traía puesto cuando Kiba-kun y yo fuimos a vender a su casa. Viéndolo de cerca reconozco bien la forma, la de un sinsajo , una extraña ave, dentro de un círculo.

-Dime que lo usaras.- me repitió ella.

-En realidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar cuál va a ser mi símbolo.

-Pues este lo será.-dijo poniéndomelo y luego despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla.- gana sí.

La puerta se cierra, al parecer la Tenten en verdad si era mi amiga. Veo curiosa lo que me puso cuando por última vez se abre la puerta. Viendo ahí a Kiba-Kun. Me abre sus brazos y yo me le lanzo para recibir su abrazo. Me abraza con fuerza y recibo ese calor de que tanto conocía que provenía de él.

-Tienes que ganar, tienes que ser fuerte.-me dijo.

- Hay personas más fuertes que yo y saben usar armas.

-Pero tú sabes también usar armas.

-Pero no matar gente.

-Pero si lo ves cazar no está tan lejos de matar.- me entristezco en parte tiene razón, si no pienso que son personas y si solo los cazo como si fueran animales; la idea era horrible pero simplemente que más podía hacer.-Tienes que conseguirte lo más rápido un arco, con un cuchillo no eres tan hábil.

- No siempre hay eso en la arena.

-Entonces Hinata tendrás que construirte uno con madera o con cualquier cosa que te encuentres es mejor que tengas un arco mal hecho a que no tengas nada.

-Nunca he logrado construir bien un arco siempre quedan mal.

-Tendrás que intentarlo, no creo que no les den madera sabes bien que el Capitolio no querrá que mueran de frío, quieren muertes sangrientas para entretenerse.

Los oficiales llegan a sacar a Kiba, no les hace mucho caso y pide más tiempo. Lo empiezan a sacar a la fuerza y me asusto.

-Cuida de Hanabi y de mi mamá.- le digo en súplica.

-Sabes que lo haré Hinata, no dejaré que nada les pase a ellas.-decía mientras que trataba de que no lo arrastraran los oficiales.-Hinata quiero que sepas y recuerdes que sin importar lo que pase yo te…-la puerta se cerró, los oficiales lograron sacarlo me pongo triste ahora nunca sabré que era lo que Kiba quería que recordará.

Luego de eso nos llevan a la estación de trenes, ahí cogeremos uno Naruto, Shizune, Tsunade y yo. Trato de esconder mis emociones, la ventaja es que no siempre se expresarlas correctamente por lo que ocultarlas no me resulta muy difícil. Veo el rostro de Naruto-kun, parece que ha estado llorando y que no le avergüenza que se den cuenta de eso. Me pregunto si es que lo hace al propio como estrategia, él se ve fuerte y decidido es muy difícil pensar que sea débil y eso se debe por su físico.

Nos montamos los dos en los trenes seguidos por el montón de los flashes de las cámaras. Shizune me lleva a mi habitación llena de ropa, me dijo que podía escoger lo que yo quisiera. Me visto y me coloco lo que Tenten me regalo. Voy para comer y veo sentados ya a Shizune y a Naruto ya sentados alistándose para comer.

-Al parecer aún falta Tsunade-sama.-dijo Shizune malhumorada por el comportamiento de Tsunade.

-Sigue ebria.-dijo Naruto divertido, haciendo que yo en parte me pusiera un poco feliz.

-No entiendo como les puede hacer tanta gracia el comportamiento de ella, ella será su tutora en los juegos; les enseñara cosas.-dijo mostrándonos que en parte dependemos más de Tsunade de lo que en verdad creíamos.-Coman tranquilos.

La comida era abundante, Naruto y yo empezamos a comer como podíamos. Ambos comíamos un poco rápido.

-Que bien, ustedes si tienen modales.-dijo sonriendo.-no como los del año pasado que ni con cubiertos sabían usar.

Pienso en los tributos del año pasado, posiblemente venían de una zona muy pobre de Konoha, por lo que pasaban sin comer a menudo. Me molesta un poco el comentario de ella; pero que podía hacer. Me sorprendo cuando veo a Naruto soltar los cubiertos y empezar a comer con las manos y chupándose los dedos con tal de molestar a Shizune. Ella puso una cara de asco mientras que él se atragantaba con la comida. Naruto-kun era de una zona en mejores condiciones que n donde yo vivo, tampoco es que vive demasiado bien pero si mejor, es hijo del panadero por lo que tienen comida todos los días, era evidente que él sabía usar cubiertos.

En eso Tsunade-sama llego tambaleándose por el lugar.-¿ Qué ya es tiempo de comer?.-dijo perdiendo el equilibrio.- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

No duró mucho en que Tsunade cayera al piso con sus mejillas coloradas, parecía en cualquier momento que vomitará. Shizune se paró de la mesa molesta del comportamiento de ella. Naruto-kun y yo nos quedamos viendo mientras que Tsunade-sama balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Naruto prende el televisor, están dando el momento en donde escogen los tributos de cada distrito. Pasan todos los escogidos hasta que llegan al distrito doce y se ve que sacan el nombre de Hanabi. Luego se ve cuando grito desesperada para ofrecerme de voluntaria. Me averguenza un poco por como salí me vi tan débil en ese momento, me relajo al notar que no le toma mucha importancia y sigo viendo tranquila, luego pasan cundo lo escogen a él; ponen el himno y al final de ese Tsunade-sama cae en el piso.

Naruto suelta una ligera risa y me vuelve a ver con una cara de que nos queda. Comprendo que se trate de Tsunade-sama. Él se acerca a ella para levantarla, yo lo sigo y lo agarró del otro lado y entra ambos la ayudamos a caminar.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de ella.- me dijo viendo a la mentora que a pesar de lo borracha que estaba se veían bien.

Me alegro, no me gusta ser mala pero ayudarla a vomitar es lo menos que quiero hacer luego del largo día que hemos tenido. Me pregunto si lo hace para caerle bien a ella para que le enseñe más pero no sería posible porque está muy borracha para recordar.

-Tú eres Naruto, amigo de Sakura.-dijo ella mientras que la llevamos al cuarto.

-Si quieres.-dije algo bajo, pero cuando él me volvió a ver trate de esforzarme a hablar más fuerte.-si quieres les decimos a alguien del capitolio para que se encargue de ella.

-No los ocupo a ellos-ttebayo, yo me encargo.-Asiento a lo que él dice y me doy la vuelta, pienso que Naruto es simpático y amable cosa que yo no soy. Pienso de nuevo o no Naruto es amable y las personas amables y simpáticas siempre son de las que uno más se encariña y a donde voy no es bueno encariñarse de alguien que tarde o temprano tendrás que matar o tratará de matarte.

Voy a mi cuarto aún tengo algo en mis manos son las galletas que me dio el panadero, las tiró junto a mí en las camas. Cierro mis ojos pero un sonido hace que los abra de nuevos. Veo el suelo con las galletas tiradas se debieron caer de la cama. Me agacho para rejuntarlas las echo en una bolsa y recuerdo las palabras de Kiba "tienes que ser fuerte", me acerco a la ventana de mi habitación y tiró las galletas cierro algo duro la ventana de cristal y veo como estás caen en flores azules. Tenía que alejarme del hijo del panadero, tenía que dejar de pensar lo agradable que era él y su padre. No quería nada más de ellos dos.

Las mismas flores azules que tanto me significaban esperanza, las mismas que había visto en el colegio el día después de que Naruto me regalará el pan. Cuando yo lo vi pasar me le quede viendo él volvió su mirada y yo avergonzada volví a ver hacia abajo, yo quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mí pero no encontraba las palabras. Mi vista se centró en las flores me di cuenta de algo estaba siendo muy débil no hacía lo que tenía. Ese día decidí ir al bosque a cazar y pedir teselas.

Quería llorar pero no podía, estaba tan cansada que ni llorar podía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les hay gustado :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola! aqui está el nuevo capitulo me alegra decir que ya pude ver la película y que está muy buena, se las recomiendo por si no la han visto =3, además el manga de Naruto va muy interesante los dos hermanos peleando juntos contra Kabuto, yo espero que Sasuke se haga bueno de una buena vez :)_**

**_Pareja: Naruhina_**

**_Advertencias: Algo de occ en los personajes, violencia proximamente_**

**_Disclaimar: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y esto en una adaptación del primer libro de la trilogía de los juegos del hambre._**

* * *

><p>Estábamos en el tren Naruto y yo esperando que viniera Tsunade .Ambos callados sin nada que decirnos pero que podríamos hablar si ya sabíamos cual iba a ser nuestro destino. Tsunade bajo como de costumbre borracha preguntando si había algo que comer.<p>

-Dime que podemos hacer para ganar los juegos.-dijo él decidido viéndola.

-Vamos chico dame un suspiro.-dijo entre quejas Tsunade sentándose al frente de Naruto-kun.

-Tú eres nuestra mentora debe de haber algo que podamos hacer para tener ventaja, debes de saberlo tu ganaste los juegos una vez-ttebayo.

Yo solo miraba callada la conversación, nunca había sido una persona buena para hablar.

-Mira chico no tengo mucho que explicarles igual no pueden evitar que 23 morirán y solo uno sobrevivirá, no pueden cambiar eso.-dijo cogiendo una botella.- no hay hielo.

-Pero algo nos debes decir que nos pueda ayudar.-dijo acercándose a la rubia que tenía la bebida en la mano haciendo que regará su bebida en su ropa.

-Mira lo que hiciste.-dijo molesta.-nunca se desperdicia la bebida ahora tendré que terminarme esto en el cuarto.

Naruto-kun se quedó técnicamente con la boca abierta, mirando como Tsunade sama se iba de la habitación, me volvió a ver pero seguí con la mirada en el frente, no quería hablar en ese momento.

-¿y ahora que haremos-ttebayo?- me volvió a ver mientras que estaba sentado.

No le conteste solo me quede callada pero el continuo con la conversación.

-Digo ella es nuestra mentora, después de todo en algo nos tiene que ayudar.- Lo volví a ver pero no le conteste no tenía de que conversarle.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar todo esto es tan extraño pero podemos lograr sacarle algo a la abuela.-dijo levantándose para dirigirse donde iba ella.-Voy a hablar con ella.

-Pero no tiene caso.-le dije pero igual siguió con su camino.

Al parecer no fue un buen día, me preparo por para el otro ya que mañana llegaremos al capitolio. Cierro mis ojos para que ya sea mañana, no quiero pero no puedo evitarlo.

_La casa siempre sin brillo, todo tan oscuro y ahí estaba la foto de mi familia de Hanabi, papá, mamá y yo. Papá iba a trabajar con a las minas con un grupo de hombres apenas que va descendiendo se oye un fuete ruido y el fuego la mina había explotado._

_-Mamá mírame no te puedes quedar ahí sin hacer nada.- le decía mientras que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos._

_-Ha muerto._

_-Por favor mamá, que hay de Hanabi y de mi._

-Despierta querida, hoy es el gran día.-me despertó Shizune tocando la puerta, luego yéndose de nuevo al comedor.

Obedecí y me levanté para ir a desayunar ahí estaban Naruto-kun y Tsunade comiendo en la mesa y Shizune sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista.

Me siento en la mesa y veo como Naruto me sonríe, veo como Tsunade se llena la taza de alchol y Shizune seguía muy entretenida leyendo una revista.

-Así que tu nos puedes ayudar.-le dije a Tsunade-sama.

-Quieres un consejo para ganar los juegos, sobrevive.

-Debe haber otro.-dijo Naruto-kun parándose de golpe.

-No lo hay dijo Tsunade-sama.-cuando yo cavaba un cuchillo muy cerca de sus dedos.

-No esa madera es muy fina y cara.-gritó Shizune alterada.

-Mira lo que hiciste.-dijo Tsunade.- mataste un mantel eso te servirá mucho en los juegos, pero si quieren un consejo para ganar cáiganles bien a la gente, así obtendrán patrocinadores y gracias a los patrocinadores obtiene cosas por eso hay que ser amable y sociable.

Naruto abrió grandemente los ojos mirando hacía la ventana, ya habíamos llegado al capitolio, todo era tan distinto que el distrito 12. Las instalaciones absolutamente todo. De repente veíamos en mantón de gente con las tendencias de moda extrañas del capitolio, saludándonos ansiosos por que saliéramos. Naruto-kun empezó a saludar moviendo su mano a la gente mientras que todos no lo quedamos viendo, la gente e ponía como loca con tan solo que hiciera eso.

-Ven Hinata-chan saluda conmigo.

-Ahh.-dije curiosa y un poco roja no quería saludar a tanta gente, por lo que me quede sentada mientas Naruto sonreía y saludaba entusiasta.

-Reza Hinata, porque es chico sabe lo que hace.-dijo Tsunade-sama señalando a Naruto.

Vuelvo a ver confundida a Naruto, pero que estaba haciendo, él amistoso y simpático Naruto estaba dejando ser lo que quería el capitolio. Donde estaba el chico que me regalo el pan, el chico que comió con los dedos frente a Shizune solo para demostrarle que no debía tratar a los demás como escoria, el chico que me vio ese día después de que m regalo el pan y volteó su mirada mientras que yo veía apenada al suelo.

Lo veo confusa y él me sonríe y luego se encoge de hombres.- ¿Qué? Hinata pueda ser que algunos de ellos sean ricos y unos buenos patrocinadores.

Definitivamente fue una leve decepción hasta el simpático de Naruto, estaba jugando sus cartas para ir bien preparado para los juegos y eso quiere decir que tarde y temprano querer matarme.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno este es el capitulo, lo sé Hinata algo violenta, pero así es el personaje de Katnisss y quise ponerla esa personalidad un poco como el personaje original, en realidad me parece que de personaje escogí a Hinata por que me encanta el Naruhina, y segundo por que hasta que tal vez Sakura aveces sea agresiva tiende a ser simpática y bastante conversadora también admito que se me ocurrio Temari y hacerlo con Shikamaru pero me ganaron las ganas que fuera un naruhina ya que adoro la pareja, se me ocurrio bonito ver a una Hinata más fría para variar de vez en cuando :) espero que les haya gustado e capítulo<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí actualizo el nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Yo ya quiero que haya Naruhina en el manga y anime y que salga la segunda película de los juegos del Hambre "En llamas", claro para ambas habrá que esperar.**

**Pareja: Naruhina**

**Advertencias: Violencia, malas palabras, Occ personajes**

**Los personajes de Naruto no m pertenecen este fic es una adaptación el el primer libro de la trilogía escrita por Suzzane Collins, los juegos del Hambre. A veces situaciones modificadas de la historia original para que calcen con los personajes.**

Aprieto mis dientes una vez más, me duele y otra vez ¡ras!, me arrancan la tira de pierna de mi pierna para quitar todos los bellos. Llevo bastante en el centro de renovación y después de las largas horas aún no conozco a mi estilista, probablemente no está dispuesto a conocerme hasta que por lo menos esté más presentable.

-Lista, este es el último.

Asiento con la cabeza y me agarro fuerte y de nuevo arranca la última tira de tela de mi piel. Me duele y aprieto más los dietes.

-Lo siento pero es que tienes mucho pelo, querida.

Las personas que me arreglan se han encargado de quitar todos los vellos de los lugares no deseados. Uno se acerca y continua sacando los vellos no deseados de mis cejas para darles forma. Luego de eso me ducharon con algo arenoso que sirvió para quitarme varías capas de la piel o eso parecía. No sé bien que tanto me hacía pero mi piel estaba resentida, picaba y ardía bastante.

-Lo ves ya con lo que te estamos haciendo te ves bonita.-dijo uno de los que me arreglaban.

-Si hasta que por fin se ve como humana.-dijo otro en burla, haciendo que todos se rieran de mí.

-Gracias.-dijo falsamente.-en nuestro distrito no nos arreglamos tanto.

-Créeme se nota, pero ya estás hermosa y cuando veas a tu estilista que es de lo mejor quedaras divina.

Antes de irse me ponen como una crema en la piel que sirve para que se aliviara y dejará de arder así me parecía mejor. Me dicen que me quite la bata lo único que tapaba mi cuerpo, les obedezco y quedó totalmente desnuda, no me da vergüenza ya que las personas que estaban conmigo ni siquiera parecían humanos, ni en la forma física ni en la forma de ser. Era imposible que un ser humano actúe como ellos simplemente imposible.

-Llamen a Gaara, ya está lista para que la vea.

Quiero colocarme la bata pero como Tsunade-sama nos dijo antes de que nos mandaran al centro de renovación teníamos que hacer caso a todo lo que nos decían, también nos advirtió no ser lloricones, nos dijo que odian eso. En eso entra un joven de de tez blanca y cabellos rojizos, que a diferencia de los otros se veía normal únicamente con un delineado en los ojos, pero aún se seguía viendo bien. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío, viéndome. No puede evitar sentir vergüenza y taparme los pechos. Pero parecía al él no importarle. El delineado que tenía en los ojos realtaba los hermosos ojos verdes que tenía y al mismo tiempo lo atractivo que era

-Soy Gaara y soy tu estilista Hinata.

-Hola.-respondo tímidamente.

-Dime, como está tu hermana, lo que hiciste me pareció tan heroico y lamento que ahora estés aquí.-dijo serio.

-Gracias.-dijo tímidamente.- eres la primera persona que me dice eso los demás solo me han felicitado.

-Estar aquí no es lo más desagradable del mundo. Como la gente ve a los tributos como simples pedazos de carne. Los juegos atrasos y que la gente los disfrute.

-Si lo he notado.

-Dame un momento.-dijo mientras seguía dando vueltas viéndome lo que me ponía bastante nerviosa.- ¿quién te hizo la trenza?

-Mi madre.

-Es hermoso, está perfecta me imagino que los peinados que hacen tu madre los logra por que tiene dedos muy hábiles.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras que Gaara sigue analizando que hace. No dejo de pensar en que nunca lo había visto a él como estilistas en los juegos, siempre salen en pantalla y a él nunca lo había visto. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso pero así me distría y olvidaba que estaba totalmente desnuda ante él.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-¿Perdón?-me pregunta extrañado.

-En los juegos, nunca te había visto antes.

-Si este es mi primer año.

-Y es por eso que te dieron el distrito doce, él distrito que nadie quiere.

-No yo pedí que m dieran este distrito, cuando me dijeron que iba a ser estilista en los juegos del Hambre.

-¿Y porque?-me quedo esperando su respuesta, pero simplemente se queda callado.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es determinar cuál va a ser tu traje para la presentación ocupamos algo que sobresalga.

Me hace una seña indicándome que ya podía ponerme la bata, ya estoy más segura y puedo hablar con él con mayor confiabilidad.

-Debes de saber que el vestuario debe ser representativo al distrito.

-Si.-digo y luego pienso en las desventajas que será eso, Konoha es del país del fuego y se dedican a la minería eso significa solo una cosa. Que la única forma de vestuario es un disfraz de minero y para que llame más la atención se exhibe mucha piel, los trajes de nuestro distrito nunca son originales ni llaman la atención comparado con los otros distritos. Por eso nunca encontramos muchos patrocinadores razón de la que solo una vez haya ganado nuestro distrito una vez con Tsunade-sama.

-Hable con la estilista de Naruto, ambos llegamos a que la mejor idea es vestir a los dos a juego así se verá mejor, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo será el vestuario?

-Como mineros.-digo insegura.

-No para mí ese tema que hacen todos los años el distrito doce está muy quemado, queremos que llamen la atención y que se obtiene de la minería, carbón.

No mi mayor temor se hizo realidad, a lo más seguro el traje sería como hace mucho en donde iban totalmente desnudos con un polvo negro encima, representado el carbón. Nunca los trajes tienen mucha aceptación entre la gente del capitolio, pero otros distritos como el 1 siempre tienden a ser los favoritos.

-Pero el carbón no es lo que me importa.-volvió a decir él.-si no lo que se puede obtener del carbón fuego, además Konoha es parte de lo que antes se conocía como el país del fuego, por lo que quedará genial.

-Y cómo será el traje.

-De eso me encargo yo.-dijo seguro.-solo dime Hinata, le temes al fuego.

-No.-respondo.

-Entonces, está decidido.

No fue mucho lo que tuve para esperar para saber cómo es mi traje, me parece genial y me encanta. Es negro y me encanta. También tiene una capa con adornos rojos y naranjas representado en parte al fuego. Gaara me ha explicado un poco lo que será sorprendente del traje al parecer él y la estilista de Naruto estuvieron trabajando para diseñar fuego falso. No me gusta mucho la idea pero no puedo quejarme. Veo a Naruto-kun ya vestido, se veía bien con un traje muy similar al mío. Pienso que Naruto-kun podría estar un poco más cómodo con un traje de fuego que yo ya que al ser hijo del panadero está más acostumbrado a él. Aún sigo un poco desilusionada de la actitud de él en el tren, es difícil pesar que él en algún momento querrá y tratará de matarme.

Gaara nos acerca ambos y nos dice que lo esperemos mientras viene con la antorcha para prender el fuego. Estoy nerviosa por mientras nos subimos al carruaje que va tirados por hermosos y entrenados caballos negros. La estilista de Naruto-kun nos arregla la ropa y nos dice que cuidemos la postura.

-Que piensas de que nos prendan fuego.

-Que si alguno se empieza a quemar el otro tiene que prometer quitar la capa, de acuerdo datebayo.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto el día de hoy has visto a Tsunade-sama, se supone que ella debería de cuidarnos de cosas no se.-dijo pensativo.-como está de prendernos fuego.

-Pero con el mucho alcohol que toma sería peligroso que esté tan cerca de nosotros.- Naruto y yo empezamos a reír, en parte tal vez sea por eso que Tsunade-sama no esté cerca de nosotros hoy.

Gaara llega con la antorcha prendida en fuego y primero prende algo del carruaje y se acerca para prender la capa de Naruto-kun y luego la mía. La idea de que Gaara es una persona cuerda se me va de la mente y empiezo a pensar que está algo loco. Prende la capa de Naruto-kun y luego la mía. Espero sentir el calor y tener algunas quemaduras, que hace que me ponga nerviosa pensar que ire a los juegos lastimada y que eso le pasará también a Naruto. Pero no siento el calor y menos que me estoy quemando solo cosquillas.

Gaara suspiro.-funciono, tal vez seas recordada por siempre Hinata como la chica en llamas.

La música empieza a sonar, lo que significa que a empezado. Veo como pasan todos los trajes que se relacionan con la actividad económica de cada distrito. Veo los trajes del distrito 1 son en verdad hermosos. Van pasando todos los distritos hasta que veo que pasa el doce es decir seguimos nosotros.

-Hinata sube el cuello preciosa.

Obedezco a Gaara y subo el cuello, lo vuelvo a ver y vuelve a decir algo pero por la música ya no lo entiendo. Vuelvo a ver Naruto.

-¿Qué dijo Gaara-kun?

-Creo que quiere que nos agarremos de la mano.

Nos agarramos las manos y lo vuelvo a ver levanta el pulgar aprobándolo e indicando que era eso lo que quería. Naruto y yo nos tomamos de las manos y las levantamos. Cundo volví a ver el rostro de Naruto antes del que el carruaje empezará a rodar solo vi su rostro resplandeciente en Naranja debido al fuego falso, se veía extremadamente bien. Imagino que mi rostro al igual que el de él debe estar resplandeciente. La gente grita mientras pasamos, nos tiran rosas.

Me tiran una rosa roja y la huelo, olía deliciosa tiro un beso por donde me la tiraron y los hombres traten de cogerlo como si en verdad existiera. Nunca pensé que eso pasaría ni que yo haría eso.

-Hinata.-oigo que gritan mi nombre los del capitolio.

-Naruto.-tambien gritan el nombre de él.

Y ahora pienso que la esperanza no está totalmente pérdida que lograremos encontrar patrocinadores, que lograremos ser unos de los favoritos y que los juegos no los puedo dar totalmente por perdidos. Suelto la mano de Naruto-kun estamos a punto de llegar además de los nervios la estaba presionando muy duro. El me la agarra de nuevo pero yo sigo sin agarrarla.

-No me sueltes les encanta.-dijo Naruto sonriendo.-además siento que me voy a caer por favor no me sueltes-tebayo.

Agarro de nuevo la mano de Naruto solo que está vez más suave. Llegamos donde están los demás y Naruto-kun y yo nos soltamos de la mano. Siento que mi mano cansada de estar sosteniedo la mano de Naruto-kun tanto tiempo.

Empieza el discurso del presidente, Kabuto. Luego de eso suenan las notas del himno. Me fijo en la pantalla y la mayoría de camarógrafos solo nos toman a nosotros. De vez en cuando cambiaba a otro distrito. Termina el himno.

-Hinata-chan, gracias por no soltarme en realidad pensé que me iba a caer.

-De nada Naruto-kun, pero te juro que ni se noto.

-Quién lo iba a notar si todo el mundo solo se fijaba en ti, t veías preciosa. Deberías de andar llamas más seguido.

Me sonrojo ante el comentario, su alegría fue exacta y sus palabras parecían tan reales. Pero en luego pienso que Naruto-kun quiere matarme y que eso simplemente es su forma de jugar entre más enamorada esté de él más difícil será matarlo.

Creo que la idea de Gaara de mostrarnos como unidad fue mala, en la arena podía ser que llegará el punto en donde tuviésemos que enfrentarnos.

Veo a ver a mi alrededor por el comentario de Naruto-kun al parecer si llamamos mucho la atención los demás tributos nos ven con odio, por resultar los favoritos. La estilista de de Naruto nos quita las capas mientras que nos ayudan a bajarnos. Pienso en lo que me dijo Naruto-kun y recuerdo que él solo está jugando. Pero yo también sé jugar y cuando Naruto se bajo simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla.

Espero que les haya gustado :), ya saben pueden decirme que les pareció si les gusto o no por los medio de los reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! aquie esta el nuevo capitulo lo siento por la demora pero tengo examenes -.- bueno espero que lo disfruten **

**Pareja: Naruhina**

**Advertencias: Violencia**

* * *

><p>Ya falta poco para que empecemos a demostrar nuestras habilidades en el centro de entrenamiento. Las instalaciones del lugar son magníficas y tengo que admitir que estoy muy sorprendida con ellas. Cada distrito tiene una planta y llegamos fácilmente a cualquier lugar con un hermoso ascensor de cristal que nos lleva a cualquier piso solo con tocar un botón.<p>

Varias veces he querido decirle a Shizune que nos quedemos más tiempo en el edificio o ir a explorarlo, pero no lo hago si lo hiciera sonaría muy infantil de mi parte y no quiero eso. Ahora vivimos ahí y hasta que no terminen los días en donde evalúan nuestras habilidades con el fin de encontrar patrocinadores no nos iremos.

Shizune y Tsunade sama se quedan con nosotros, como protegiéndonos y ayudando a conseguir patrocinadores. Shizune está muy contenta dice que con la gran impresión que causamos con los trajes de fuego vamos a obtener varios patrocinadores. Está muy feliz con eso nunca ningún tributo del distrito doce había logrado causar tanta atención desde el principio. Además ella me cuenta a Naruto-kun y a mí que ha estado con sus amistades más importantes en el capitolio de nosotros, de lo buenos que somos y luego nos recuerda que no ha podido cerrar ningún trato aún eso es pura responsabilidad de Tsunade-sama.

Tal vez si uno lo piensa bien Shizune no es tan mala como parece, en parte a su modo ha tratado de convencer a varios de apoyarnos, por otra parte no he visto a Tsunade-sama desde que hablamos en el tren posiblemente este borracha por alguna parte.

-Vamos querida, la cena.-dice Shizune mientras se acerca a la mesa con suculentos platillos.

Acerco una silla y me siento veo que ahí está Tsunade-sama, Gaara, Naruto y su estilista sentados también. Estoy feliz de volver a ver a Gaara-kun y también a la estilista de Naruto aunque no le he hablado mucho se ve agradable.

Empezamos a comer y a terminar mis platillos una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos se me acerca para dejar un postre que se veía delicioso y que ardía en llamas.

-Gracias.-le agradezco pero no oigo ninguna respuesta por parte de ella.- Ohh espera creo que te conozco.-digo sonriendo.

-Vamos no seas patética Hinata claro que tú no puedes conocer a un avox.-me dijo Shizune de inmediato.

-¿Qué es un avox?- pregunto pareciendo estúpida, ya que al parecer todo lo que en la mesa está mal.

La mujer de ojos negros solo se va del lugar y finge no oírme y no dice nada. La vuelvo a ver mientras que alguien me responde que es un avox.

-Un avox es alguien que cometió una especie de delito.-dijo entre un suspiro Tsunade-sama.- Probablemente ese mujer hizo algo en contra de Capitolio y eso se castiga cortándoles las lenguas. Esa mujer de allá debe ser una traidora. Lo más seguro es que no la conozcas.

La vuelvo a ver, los recuerdos vienen rápido a mi mente pero no lo digo si no se armará todo un escándalo, al oír principalmente la palabra traidora todo se hace tan fresco y vivo el recuerdo siento como si estuviera ahí de nuevo.

-Yo… creo que la confundí con alguien más.

-Anko Mitarashi.-dice repentinamente Naruto-kun en la mesa.- Te debiste haber confundido con ella.

-Si por el color de pelo.

-Y el color de los ojos-ttebayo.-dice Naruto mintiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro me estaba encubriendo ya que ambos sabíamos que Anko no tenía los ojos de esa tonalidad rojiza.

-Si es así, mejor seguimos comiendo.-intervino Gaara relajando toda la situación en la mesa.

Termina la comida y todos nos vamos de la mesa pero antes Tsunade sama, se nos acerca para hablarnos a ambos.

-Como saben mañana empieza los entrenamientos, así que antes de que vayan quiero hablar con ustedes de cómo tienen que comportarse y que es lo que tienen que hacer.

Ambos asentamos con la cabeza. Me dirijo por el pasillo a mi habitación pero Naruto-kun se me adelantó. Lo veo recostado a la puerta, lo veo y me sonríe cálidamente.

-Así que Hinata-chan, con que Anko Mitrashi que curioso que encontráramos una gemela de ella aquí y más que ni se parecen.

Me le quedo viendo, estaba esperando una buena explicación. Agradecía que me hubiera encubierto, ambos sabíamos que era una gran mentira Anko y esa mujer no tenían casi nada en común tal vez solo la edad. Quería contarle lo de la mujer sobre lo que se me vino en mente pero no sabía si era buena idea. Pero en realidad quería contárselo a alguien y como Kiba-kun que sería la persona que consideraría en primer lugar no está aquí, tal vez tenga que contárselo a Naruto-kun.

Supongo que Naruto-kun nota mi confusión de si le debo de contar o no, por eso saca otro tema de conversación.-has ido al tejado, la vista es magnífica.

-No.

-Pues ven vamos.-dijo yendo a el ascensor seguido por mí.

Llegamos al tejado la vista era hermosa, Naruto sonreía y yo igual. Además ese era un lugar solo ahí podría contarle lo que pasó a Naruto-kun.

-Podemos estar aquí.- le pregunto.

-Claro.-response.

-Y crees que nos escuchen.

-Supongo que no, porque entonces este dejaría de ser mi lugar favorito en todo el edificio-datebayo, Gaara me lo enseño un día.

-Si es hermoso.-digo viendo hacia adelante.- es extraño que dejen a los tributos subir hasta aquí.

-No tanto mira.-dijo sacando su mano a donde parecía que no había nada, un campo de fuera eléctrico se activo haciendo que el carite quitara rápido su mano.

-Ya veo es para que nadie intente suicidarse o tratar de escapar.

-Sí y ven y mira esto los jardines son precioso.-dijo siguiendo caminado hasta llegar a enormes jardines.

Sonrió y me quedo viendo las flores cojo una y la veo de cerca noto mirando de reojo que Naruto-kun se me queda viendo aún esperando la explicación finjo algo nerviosa que no lo noto.

-La conozco porque fue la vi un día que estábamos cazando.

-¿Tu papá y tú?

-No con un amigo, Kiba-kun. Estábamos cazando y ahí los vimos a ella y a un hombre de tez morena corriendo por los bosques del distrito doce. Sus ropas estaban destruidas pero aún se notaba que eran finas, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Paro de hablar los recuerdos traumáticos de esa pareja corriendo con las ojeras en su rostro por la falta de sueño y la cara de preocupación. Iban huyendo como a dirección de las ruinas del distrito 13.

-En eso vimos el aerodeslizador y soltó una red que cayó sobre ella y la subió rápidamente y al hombre le clavaron una lanza mientras que tiraban otra red para subirlo, parecía ya muerto. Me acuerdo del grito de ella.

_¡Asuma!_

-¿Y a ti te vieron?

-No sé Kiba-kun y yo estamos tapados por unas cuantas rocas. Pero ella si nos vio a nosotros esperando que hiciéramos algo pero no lo hicimos.

Empiezo a temblar una combinación del frío que hacía con los recuerdos que vienen a mi menta. Naruto se acerca y se quita el abrigo y me lo pone encima. Me alejo un poco de él cuando intenta ponérmelo pero al final lo dejo, Naruto-kun es una amble persona y quería devolverle el gesto aceptándoselo de igual manera. Es que yo era una amiga y las amigas son amables.

-Te vi que estabas temblando-ttebayo.

-Lo lamento debió ser por los recuerdos y el frío que hace.

-Mejor vamos a adentro.-me dice poniendo su mano moviendo sus rubios cabellos.- ¿La pareja era de aquí, del capitolio?

-Creo se veían finos.

-¿Y adonde era que iban?

-No se solo hay ruinas del distrito trece después de Konoha.

-Bueno yo me hubiera escapado igual que ellos.-dijo poniéndose todo nervioso al recordar que podía ser que lo estuvieran grabando, sonrió zorrunamente.-Es que aquí no me gusta, claro la vista es hermosa y la comida excelente principalmente el ramen.- suspiro.- Y Kiba, tu amigo ¿fue el que se llevó a tu hermana en el día de la cosecha verdad?

-Sí, porque lo conoces.

-No, solo he oído hablar de él, bueno a las chicas hablar de él.- dijo algo molesto.- si no hablan de él hablan de Sasuke, entonces digamos que oído mucho de ellos dos, claro a Sasuke si lo conozco. Pero dime que acaso él no era un familiar tuyo un primo o algo siempre andan muy juntos.

-No solo somos muy buenos amigos. Pero no somos parientes.

-Me imagino que él entonces fue a despedirte de ti-ttebayo.

-Si lo hizo.-digo viéndolo con atención.- tu papá también lo hizo y me dio galletas.

-Enserio.- puso una cara alzo ambas cejas confundido, pero después de ver que pudo mentir con facilidad en la cena no lo tomo muy en serio.-Bueno es que a él le caen bien tu y Hanabi, Hinata-chan.

Ya habíamos caminado bastante el se despide ya iba a su habitación yo m dirijo a la mía cuando veo que la mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojizos está recogiendo una ropa que se me olvido y deje en el piso.

-Yo… yo… lo siente, es que se me olvido recogerla.

Me acuerdo que no puedo hablarle, eso me habían dicho de los avox solo se les puede dar órdenes. Yo solo quería disculparme por lo que le hice en la cena y también por no ayudarla.

-Veo que sigue recogiendo la ropa, yo la tengo que dejar donde Gaara y no puedo decirle que la deje ahí se supone que no debo hablarle.

-Puedes hacerme el favor de dejársela a Gaara.

Ella asiente y se lleva la ropa. Vuelvo a ver al piso me siento mal por no ayudarla. Tal ves ella no recuerde mi rostro pero es imposible como no se le va olvidar el rostro de la persona que pudo haber sido su esperanza que la hubiera podido ayudar. Pienso que a ella tal ves le gustaría verme morir en los juegos.

* * *

><p>Espero que los haya gustado :3 por si no lo notaron la mujer era Kurenai no se porque se me ocurrio tal ves como Asuma está muerto :(<p>

Bueno ya saben pueden decirme de todo en los reviews :D y si quieren no dejar o dejar

Vieron el manga, bueno ya sabemos algo de Kabuto pero yo ya quiero que los sexies hermanos Uchihas lo venzan y ver que ha pasado entre la batalla de Naruto y Tobi :)


End file.
